Second Year
by Schizzar
Summary: Sequel to One Year. It's Demyx and Marluxia's second Christmas together, and Marluxia has something for Demyx that could change their relationship forever. Lemon inside. Marluxia x Demyx.


**This is my Christmas gift to all of you! It's the sequel to One Year, which I wrote for last year's Christmas. ^^ So read that first before you read this one, if you're a new reader. Merry Christmas to you all, even if this is early! I won't be able to post anything this year on Christmas, so yeah! Expect a new story and new chapters for old stories soon! 8D**

Marluxia toyed with his lover's blond hair as they lay in bed, empty plates that had been full of food ten minutes ago resting on the nearby dresser. It had been quite a feat to make Demyx breakfast in bed without waking the blond man but the effort was well worth the reward; Demyx had beamed at him and praised his quite thoroughly before giving him an even more through kiss.

"This day is already great, and we haven't even gotten to presents yet," Demyx said, moving to look up at him.

Marluxia kissed the tip of his nose before he spoke. "I want you to be happy with everything today. I...have a surprise for you."

Blue eyes immediately filled with curiosity. "Oh? I can't wait."

As if to show just how much he couldn't wait, Demyx began moving out of the bed. However, Marluxia anticipated the move and snagged an arm around his waist, tugging him back and embracing him tightly.

"Ah, ah, ah. Shower first and then get dressed. Presents are after that."

"Oh come on!" Demyx looked at his lover with his puppy dog eyes, hoping it would be enough to convince him otherwise.

To his amusement, Marluxia had his eyes shut tight. "I dare not open my eyes for fear your cuteness will persuade me not to follow my original plans!"

Demyx snickered. "Alright. I'll shower first like a good boy."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Marluxia held Demyx's gift in two trembling hands. He didn't know how his lover would react but he thought that he needed to see what he had. The only thing he wasn't sure of was if Demyx would be angry with him for hiding it for so long. They were two years into their relationship, this being their second Christmas together, but he just couldn't be sure if Demyx's reaction would be a good one.

"Okay Marly!"

Demyx's voice interrupted his thought as the blond entered the living room, hair still damp and skin flushed from the heat of the shower. His blue eyes were filled with happiness and Marluxia hoped again that he was making the right choice. Wordlessly, he handed him the envelope, unable to look him in the eye.

"Marluxia? Is everything...okay?" Demyx asked tentatively.

"Just read it. Please."

Demyx opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper within, eyes slowly reading the scrawled words written in an all too familiar handwriting.

_Demyx,_

Remember when we were in therapy and our counselor told us to write letters when we needed get something off our chests? Well...I guess this is one of those.  
I know how upset you were tonight. I'm such a jerk for not saying anything. I knew that you loved me, all those years and I never said a thing. It was because I felt the same way and I was scared! Okay! Dammit I don't love Marluxia and...it's you I love. But I was afraid something bad would happen and then I would lose the only person who ever knew the truth about me.  
Marluxia is nice and as long as I fool myself, I can get over you. It's been years that I've been living this lie. What I would do to just hold you once! Kiss you just once. I'm so terrible for hurting you this way. But rather this than letting the possibility of losing you grow.  
You'll never know though. I'm going to hide this somewhere you would never find it. Marluxia's apartment. You two will probably never like each other so my secret is safe.  
I love you Demyx.

All my love

Zexion

"I..."

The letter fluttered to the ground, Demyx moments behind it. Marluxia caught him though, pulling the now crying man up and holding him to his chest.

"Oh Demyx. I don't know if this was the right thing to do. I don't know if it was right to show you this but I..." Marluxia broke off as a harsh sob escaped Demyx's lips, fists clenching at the fabric of his shirt. "Wanted to give you more closure."

"How l-long?" Demyx stammered after a tense moment. "How long did you have this?"

"Three weeks. It was in one of the books in the storage bin. I...think he left it here on purpose," he said softly.

"Oh Marluxia..." Demyx looked up, blue eyes puffy from tears but a wobbly smile on his lips. "Thank you...this...knowing he...loved me, knowing this...helps. I'm sad that he n-never told me. We would've b-been together. But I'm convinced more than ever now that we wouldn't have worked out."

Marluxia felt relief wash over him, relief that Demyx wasn't angry with him. "Then it was the right thing. I...I'm glad you are happier now, though your tears say otherwise."

Demyx wiped at them hurriedly. "Tears of happiness I promise."

"But why, dear one, are you convinced you wouldn't have worked out? I know how much you loved him..."

"It's just...I guess he was so full of fear that we would break up and he would be all alone and if someone thinks that way well, it's bound to happen, right? I mean...I was convinced I would never find love after Zexion and I never did until I started believing I could love some and now here we are. Two years into a relationship, going strong, and full of more happiness and love then I have ever felt before," Demyx said softly. He knelt and picked up the letter, folding it with gentle fingers and slipping it inside his pocket. "This is truly the most thoughtful gift I have ever gotten Marluxia. I feel like my pales in comparison."

"Don't say that. Let me see it," Marluxia said, letting his lover go now that he was convinced he was okay.

Demyx moved to their fake tree and pulled a small wrapped gift from underneath it. He handed it to Marluxia and the two of them sat down on the couch as Marluxia unwrapped it carefully. When he lifted the lid of the box after it was exposed, he tried to stop from gasping out loud at what lay there before him, sparkling. It was a hand crafted, metal rose. The stem emerald as were the leaves that branched off of them, and the green gem led up to the actual flower, a beautiful blood red ruby crafted with such detail he didn't want to think of how long it took. Small diamonds were carefully placed on the emerald leaves and areas of the ruby, giving it the likeliness of dewdrops clinging to it. He almost didn't see the last detail on it, a phrase carefully winding around the stem in silver lettering.

_Thorns that once pierced me are gone, and all that is left is the beauty of our love._

"Demyx...how did you pay for this?"

"That's not important," Demyx said stubbornly.

"This is gorgeous Demyx," Marluxia said, looking over at him, eyes full of adoration and love. "I...don't know what to say."

"I designed it and had someone craft it for me. I wanted it to mean something and I know how much you love flowers, since that was what you used to always talk to me about when we first met. Contrary to what you might've thought, I was listening to you," Demyx said.

"God, however did I come to deserve someone such as you?" Marluxia murmured, setting the box down to embrace his lover.

"I feel quite the same about you. I don't know what I would've done without you those weeks after...Zexion died. You mean so much to me," Demyx whispered into his ear. "You know me so well."

Marluxia drew back and kissed him softly, meaning for it to be chaste but to his surprise, Demyx tangled a hand in his hair, not letting him move away. He was shocked at the passion in the kiss as Demyx's tongue slid between his lips to rub against his but gave in without any qualms, kissing his lover back heatedly. The kiss grew until Demyx was moving slowly onto his lap, gasping as they snuck quick breaths in between each meshing of lips. He wasn't at all surprised though when he felt Demyx's arousal against his thigh and groaned softly as his own responded, moving his hips up into Demyx's so he could tell that he too was being affected just as much.

"What time is it?" Demyx gasped, pulling away enough to speak.

Marluxia looked over the sitar player's shoulder to glance at the clock. "Eleven, why?"

"That means we have two hours before we have to go anywhere. Take it to the bedroom?" Demyx asked, blue eyes half lidded with pleasure as he rocked against Marluxia.

Marluxia's response was to abruptly stand, picking the blond up in the same motion and carrying him off into the bedroom beyond. Demyx clung to Marluxia as the man effortlessly carried him inside, fingers lacing through the pink locks for more contact. As he was laid down onto the bed, they broke away to sneak a larger breath.

"I love you," Demyx whispered. "The last thorn is gone now and all I want is you."  
Marluxia nuzzled his neck, nibbling softly on the smooth skin to draw a startled gasp from Demyx's throat. "You've always had a way with words, my love. I am nothing compared to you."

Skillful hands divested Demyx of his clothes then, impatience to move on finally showing through. Not long after that, Demyx found himself moaning helplessly and writhing beneath Marluxia's masterful touches, his pleasure mounting so high his head spun. Sex with Marluxia had always been this way; hot, heady, and so pleasurable it left him dizzy. He had Demyx's spots memorized and his fingers played over his flesh with such grace, Demyx was left breathless.

"Marluxia, stop teasing," Demyx whimpered. "Please, I need you!"

Marluxia hovered over him, close enough for their breath to mingle. "Shh, Demyx. I'll give you what you need."

Demyx drew him down, kissing him furiously as his eyes burned with tears. He didn't know why he was crying, perhaps because his closure was so close and it was hovering just beyond his reach, not yet tangible. Marluxia drew away and quickly rid himself of his clothes, sensing the other's desperate need to be filled, claimed. The preparation was hurried at Demyx's desperate urging and though Marluxia didn't want to cause him any discomfort, he obeyed. Demyx hissed and arched his back as Marluxia's cock slid into him, and wrapped his legs around the other's hips to hold him deep within him.

"Marluxia," he whispered. "Love you."

Their lips met as Marluxia slowly began to make love him, hips angle just right to graze that perfect spot within him. From his lips, Marluxia's name fell like a mantra, his hands sliding over the pink haired man's chest until they both rested over his heart, feeling its steady beat. It was enough, that brief moment of being assured of the life coursing through his lover, coursing through him, to satisfy him. The next instant, his hands were clenching the sheets and he cried out, voice breaking as he came, the lock that had once shackled him finally snapping away.

Marluxia rested their foreheads together, groaning Demyx's name as he followed after him. Moments after, they lay entwined, legs twisted together, the room silent except for their ragged breathing. As their breathing slowed, Demyx's hand slipped over Marluxia's heart again, feeling and hearing the beat. Their eyes met and held, and wordlessly,

Marluxia moved his hand to cover Demyx's beating heart as well. Demyx wasn't aware of the time passing as they gazed t one anther, the silent communication of love passing between them, but he remembered their appointment with a jolt. As soon as he moved to speak though, Marluxia shook his head and mouthed, _It doesn't matter. Stay with me_.

He drew Demyx into his warm embrace and together, they drifted to sleep.


End file.
